


Second Chances

by Kaychan87



Series: Chances [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Comic/MCU mix, Episode: s03e13 Parting Shot, F/M, Failed Relationships, Hawkingbird, SHIELD, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the rarity of getting a second chance in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> So, after reading volume 2 of Matt Fraction's Hawkeye series and discovering Hawking Bird is a thing, I wanted to write it. But I also wanted to write a ClintxReader. And, of course, after Agents of SHIELD s03e13, of course I had to write something for BobbixHunter. A blend of comic canon and MCU canon with a huge inspiration from the ending of "Parting Shot".

“Agent Barton?” (Name)’s voice trembled as she spoke those words. She hadn’t spoken to him in so long. Just saying his name made her heart swell with all the unresolved feelings she had for the SHIELD agent turned Avenger.

“(Name)? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

(Name) bit her lip before a torrent of emotion could spill out. She counted to ten in our head, preparing what she was going to say. (Name) had called to tell him about Bobbi, his ex-wife and her colleague, even though she hadn’t been instructed to. Director Coulson hadn’t exactly told her not to, either. She thought it was only right that Clint know about Bobbi’s exit from the world of intelligence. The irony wasn’t lost on (Name) though; she was his ex, calling him about another one of his exes. The world was complicated like that and she was just going to roll with it.

“It’s about Bobbi. She’s out of the game for good,” (Name) finally managed to get out. She explained briefly about the incident in Russia and where he needed to be that night while he remained silent on the line. 

“Thanks (Name). I’ll see you there.”

Her heart began to pound in your chest. Of course she was going to be at the bar for Bobbi and Hunter’s send off. She was friends with them and their presence would be missed at the base. Before the Triskelion had fallen, (Name) had been a low level SHIELD office clerk. Since joining the new SHIELD, she’d worked with Bobbi as her trainer. She’d taken quickly to Bobbi’s ex/current husband Lance Hunter quickly, thinking of him as a brother. The thought of never seeing them again made her heart hurt.

“Hey Kid, you ready?” 

(Name) turned and saw Mack standing just outside the office door, his eyes rimmed with red. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” she told him with a nod. She shoved her phone into her pocket before joining Mack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s about Bobbi. She’s out of the game for good.”

Those words weighed heavily on Clint Barton. He could not wrap his mind around the idea of SHIELD existing without Bobbi Morse. She was one of the best agents Clint had known before he had become a full time Avenger and left SHIELD behind. She had been more than that, too. Bobbi had been his first partner during their early days with SHIELD. He remembered it like it was just yesterday.

 _Clint strolled leisurely down the hall leading to Director Fury’s office like he had no pressing business with the man on top. Clint didn’t stress about anything; he was far too laid back to let the little things worry him. Of course, Fury was the opposite. ‘_ That man is wound tighter than my bowstrings, _’ Clint thought as he whistled a merry little tune. He entered the director’s office without knocking and stopped whistling abruptly. Standing in the middle of Fury’s office was the prettiest woman Clint Barton had seen in his life. He ignored the look Fury was giving him, not wanting to take his eyes off the woman._

_“Nice of you to finally join us, Agent Barton,” Nick Fury said, his tone conveying his annoyance far better than his lone good eye ever could (or maybe Clint just couldn’t wrap his mind around a man with an eyepatch looking anything other than piratey)._

_“My pleasure entirely, Director,” Clint drawled, unaffected by Fury’s annoyance. When the woman looked at him, curiosity written across her delicately shaped face, the blond winked at her. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him in response and Clint’s smile widened._

_“This is Barbara Morse, one of our newest agents and your new partner.”_

_“She’s a cute bird and all, but I fly solo,” replied Clint._

_“It’s this or desk duty after that stunt you pulled in Berlin,” Fury replied in a tone that left no room for argument. Clint couldn’t argue even if he’d wanted to; Berlin had been a disaster of epic proportions. Fury gave Clint a rather triumphant smile. “Your next assignment will be on your desk within the hour, Agents.”_

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose before running his hand through his darker blond hair. He’d loved Bobbi since their first mission together. She had been the perfect partner in both his work and personal life. He went over to his closet to grab his favourite leather jacket, smiling ruefully at the memories of their whirlwind courtship and elopement. He had few regrets in life and eloping with Bobbi when they were young and crazy was not one of them. The way their marriage fell apart, however was another story. He could have handled that situation much better. Whenever it came up, he always told people it was his fault, that he had pushed Bobbi away when she needed him most. He’d been an immature jackass when their marriage had fallen apart after just six months. He didn’t give out the details, of course. How do you tell your friends you pushed your wife away after she miscarried? The only one he had every told had been Natasha, his next partner at SHIELD. Unlike Bobbi, Natasha was a strictly platonic partner. She was Clint’s best friend.

Clint paused at his bedroom door, wondering if he should message Nat. She and Bobbi had worked together on occasion. After a moment’s thought, Clint shook his head. Nat had her hands full training the new recruits with Cap. No, he would just meet (Name) at the bar. It would be awkward, no doubt, but he would suck it up. He couldn’t use Nat to shield him from all his exes forever. And he wasn’t sure (Name) actually counted as an ex; neither of them had actually ever called things off officially. They had drifted apart after the fall of SHIELD, Clint living with the Avengers full time and (Name) seeking out the remaining SHIELD agents she had been friends with. After Ultron, when Clint had decided to go into a semi-retired state, (Name) had become a field agent with the new SHIELD. Had Clint stayed with SHIELD, he wondered if he’d have been lucky a third time and be partnered with (Name). Maybe things would have gone differently with them if he’d fought harder for the women he loved instead of casually drifting through life from one fight to the next.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How about Trinidad and Tobago?” Bobbi asked Hunter as they sat together at a table in a crowded bar. It was a popular watering hole for SHIELD agents – or it had been before the fall. It seemed like a fitting place for Bobbi and Hunter to end their career as members of the agency.

“Always loved the name,” started Hunter as he reached for his beer, “but I once had a bad run in with a Nigerian drug dealer, so… Maybe Bora Bora?” he offered instead as he took a sip from his bottle. Any other day he would criticize the taste of American beer, putting in a shameless plug for any of the many wonderful beers from the UK. That night, the only things that mattered to him were Bobbi and the second chance they were getting together. Things could have been worse than their shared, forced retirement. One or both of them could be dead. “Think we’ll be followed there?”

“I don’t know. I think it’ll be a long time before anyone in the intelligence business trusts us.”

“I’m afraid they never will, love.” The two of them glanced up, spotting the rather obvious spy sitting at the bar in his black suit. It had bad movie cliché written all over it. Tail aside, Hunter didn’t think it would be all bad. He loved Bobbi and one of his biggest regrets was their marriage breaking up. He had his second chance with her, his true love. ‘I’m a bloody sappy cliché,’ he thought happily. There was no one else in the world like Bobbi, though. Lance Hunter knew he would fight tooth and nail for her for the rest of their lives together. “Should get the check,” he added as he set down his empty bottle.

“Mm,” acknowledge Bobbi, her own drink empty as well. It was clear to anyone watching them that Bobbi loved Hunter as much as he loved her. She looked at him like he was the only man in the world even if she didn’t realize it. They had been through so much together, coming close to losing each other countless times. It was only when she had almost died at the hands of Grant Ward that she had realized she didn’t want to live in a world that had no Lance Hunter in it. They were right for each other on so many different levels. And after Clint, Hunter was just what she needed. SHIELD had come between them, once, but it had also brought them back to each other. As they sat there in that crowded, noisy bar, Bobbi Morse found herself wondering for the first time in many years if she would have a normal, quiet sort of life filled with miniature versions of Hunter and herself. It was an idea she had put behind her after Clint; now that she was out of the game it was an idea that was back on the table.

Hunter flagged their server down, hoping to get the bill, only to have the young woman reach between them and set down a shot.

“I didn’t order that,” stated Bobbi as she glanced at the woman.

“I know, you have a secret admirer,” the server said with a smile.

“Who?” asked Hunter, trying to conceal his jealousy.

“They asked me not to say,” answered the server before she walked away.

Bobbi and Hunter shared a look before they began looking closely at the crowds around them. Bobbi’s gaze fell back on Hunter while he was focused on the lone occupant of a booth just a few feet behind them. A chestnut haired woman in a black blazer was smiling sadly at the two of them. Bobbi’s gaze shifted to her as Hunter said, “That’s Jemma. Why didn’t she –“ Jemma quickly looked away as though it physically hurt to look at them. Hunter and Bobbi turned away, their gazes once again falling onto the cliché in a suit. “Oh, she can’t… can she?”

Another drink was set down on their table as the suit looked away. The former agents would have burned a whole through the man’s head with their steady gazes if they could. As it was, they barely acknowledged the server’s comment about their popularity.

Again, Hunter’s gaze was focused on someone behind them. “Fitz is here,” he said, his accented voice whisper soft. It was so soft it was hard to catch the emotion in it. Their friends were there to show their support but they couldn’t have a proper goodbye.

Bobbi looked away from Fitz, bobbing her head slightly in acknowledgement before she looked at Hunter. “A spy’s goodbye,” she said, her voice and breath hitching. Hunter turned his attention onto her, his expression softening as he saw the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

As more shots were set down on their table, they began to look around in earnest, spotting the rest of the team – May, Daisy, Mack, and (Name). Bobbi held in a gasp when she saw a leather-clad arm draped around (Name)’s shoulder. ‘ _Clint,_ ’ she thought, her heart thundering in her chest. She didn’t have time to react more; Hunter was nodding at someone else. Bobbi turned and found their boss, Director Coulson, giving them the same sad look the rest of the team wore. He was clad in black, too, but Phil Coulson could never look cliché. Instead, he looked like he was in mourning. They all did, even Bobbi and Hunter. They were mourning an end of a chapter in all their lives. Nothing would be the same again for anyone on their team.

Coulson lifted his glass to the couple and the other members of the team and Clint followed Coulson’s lead. Bobbi and Hunter each lifted a shot as well and, following Coulson’s lead, they all downed their shots. Bobbi and Hunter could only watch as Fitz, Jemma, Daisy, and May filed out of the bar as Coulson watched on. His heartbreak was written all over his face as his gaze zeroed in on Mack, making Hunter and Bobbi turn that way as well.

Alphonso Mackenzie had been Bobbi’s partner after Clint. Mack and Bobbi had a bond like siblings. On a good day, Mack could look intimidating without even trying. In that bar at that moment, with a full shot in his hands, Mack was a wreck. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and Bobbi knew it was taking everything he had not to tremble as he gripped the shot glass. (Name) placed her hand on Mack’s arm and nodded at Bobbi. Bobbi and Hunter each picked up another glass and they toasted Mack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Name) placed her hand on Mack’s arm as he watched Bobbi and Hunter. She caught Bobbi’s eye and gave a nod. Mack was the most torn up about the situation and she knew Bobbi would want someone on the team to be there for him. Mack had been a great source of support for (Name) and she wanted to return the favour. As Mack moved away from the bar, he looked down at (Name). “Go say your goodbyes,” she said softy.

“You gonna be okay here, Kid?” Mack asked, eyeing Clint dubiously. 

“I’ll bring her home safely,” promised Clint.

Mack looked at (Name), ignoring Clint. “It’s okay, Mack. Go to Bobbi,” (Name) told him, patting his arm again. Mack placed his hand over (Name)’s before walking by Bobbi and Hunter’s table. 

“He doesn’t like me much,” mused Clint.

“Can you blame him?” (Name) asked without looking at Clint. “He’s Bobbi’s Black Widow and you really hurt Bobbi.”

“I know I screwed up with Bobbi.”

“I understand you carry that guilt around with you. I’ve heard this so many times before, Clint. I only called you here because I thought it was fitting for you to be here for Bobbi at the end, because even though she’ll never admit it, you being here is important to her.”

“(Name),” Clint said softly as she shrugged his arm off her shoulders. “Bobbi and I made our peace with each other a long time ago, but you knew that. This isn’t about me and Bobbi, is it?”

“Bobbi is better off with Hunter. He’s not the walk away type,” huffed (Name).

“I’m not the only one who walked away,” Clint said softly, his hand sliding over to cover (Name)’s.

“I was scared. Bobbi said you two had been so in love one day and then you were pushing her out of your life,” (Name) stated without looking at Clint. She knew Bobbi hadn’t told her that to make (Name) leave Clint. (Name) didn’t hold any grudges about the situation either. (Name) had felt them drifting apart before she had even met Bobbi. “We’re just not cut out for relationships, you know? Not everyone is meant to have a second chance like Bobbi and Hunter.”

“(Name), that’s not true. You deserve a lot better than I gave you, but I… I never wanted things to just end,” Clint told her as he ran his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

“I need to go say goodbye to Bobbi and Hunter,” (Name) said quickly as she hopped off the bar stool she had been sitting on. She went to pull her hand free but Clint stood up with her and kept his hold on her hand. (Name) bit her lip as she looked at their entwined fingers. She hadn’t forgotten the feel of his calloused hands despite their time apart but holding his hand made her even more aware of them. She didn’t speak, afraid of what might slip out, as she led the way over to Bobbi and Hunter’s table. The other members of the team had left, though Coulson lingered by the door. (Name) raised her free hand and motioned to Clint. She lowered her hand when Coulson acknowledged the gesture and left.

“Bobbi, you haven’t changed a bit,” drawled Clint as he looked Bobbi up and down. Memories of what had been hit him hard as he watched Bobbi’s hand slip into Hunter’s.

“I’m surprised you came,” Bobbi said as she met Clint’s gaze.

“How are you?” Clint asked.

“I’m good,” she replied. A simple question and an equally simple answer for most people was loaded with decades of unasked and unanswered questions. “Clint, this is Lance Hunter. My husband,” Bobbi added after a brief silence.

“Good to meet you, mate,” Hunter said, nodding at Clint. Clint nodded back at Hunter. 

“Are you two…?” Bobbi started to ask (Name).

(Name) blushed brilliantly and shook her head while Clint said, “If I’m lucky enough to get a second chance.”

Bobbi smiled brilliantly at (Name) and Clint. “I’ve learned that second chances are hard to come by, but if you’re lucky enough to get one you should take it.”

“Bloody good advice there, don’t you agree (Name)?” added Hunter.

“Hun-Hunter!” (Name) squeaked, turning redder.

“What? Any advice Bob gives you is good advice,” shrugged Hunter though he grinned impishly at (Name).

“I’m going to miss you two,” (Name) said quickly.

“(Name), what I said before… you can trust him, okay? He’s worth it,” Bobbi told her friend. Bobbi grabbed the two remaining shot glasses and passed one to (Name). “To second chances,” Bobbi said.

(Name) raised her glass and glanced sideways at Clint. Hawkeye always had been her favourite Avenger. And if Bobbi and Hunter could have a second chance, maybe she and Clint could too. (Name) lifted her glass. She gave his hand a squeeze. “To second chances.”


End file.
